


Affectionate

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim decides he wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> includes art by uglette @ tumblr at the end ♥

Zim shifts, trying to stay comfortable in the human’s lap. He butts his head gently against the man’s torso, and rests against it. The man stops working for a brief second to rub Zim on the head, mimicking Irken headbutting with his large hands, then continues on with his work. From where he is, Zim can see what Membrane is working on, just barely. Enough to know what it is, and what it does. He chuckles to himself. The Irken built something similar and better to that already years ago. Humans were so humiliatingly behind compared to other lifeforms. They were going to be so easy to take over, once Zim actually felt like putting some real effort into his cause.  
  
That was one of the perks of whatever this was. Zim had access to seeing whatever the most advance human technology was, and boy was it pitiful. Sometimes, Zim even had to help Membrane. What an amazing ego boost that was. It felt strange, though. When Irken bonded, it was almost always with other Irken. Yet Zim felt such a strange thing with this human. Perhaps it was because he was ALMOST worthy of Zim’s time, being intellectual for a human and all. And he was quite tall, Zim understandably always found himself quite literally idolizing some of those who were taller than he. Or maybe it was because no Irken or any other creature before showed Zim any kind of affection similar to this.  
  
Membrane seemed to crave it, too. He would constantly mimic acts of affection Zim displayed, and then write them down afterwards. He loved being close to Zim so much, he kept a log of it! Though, who wouldn’t want affection from the mighty Zim? Other Irken must know they weren’t worthy of Zim.  
  
Zim’s thoughts are interrupted as Membrane reaches down to rub his head again, unprompted this time. The man’s thumb brushes against his antennae, and the little alien trembles, practically melting against him. When Membrane removes his hand, Zim crawls out of his lap, and stands on his desk.  
  
The professor starts to say something, but Zim cuts him off. "Human, Zim would like to touch antennae with you. This is something big for us Irken, and you should feel honored.“  
Membrane crosses his legs, staring at Zim for a moment. "I’m going to assume that this "antennae touching” is something very intimate for Irken?“  
  
"Irken only let a select few touch their antennae, let alone touch their antennae with their own antennae! Again! Zim has chosen you to do this with, you are excited, yes?”  
  
“Of course I am. How would we do this, Zim?”  
  
“Well, normally two Irken would simply lean forward and touch antennae while wiggling them. But you have that giant,” Zim sneers, gesturing at Membrane’s head, “hair antennae, so it won’t exactly be the same.”  
  
The professor hums, tapping two of his fingers together. "Alright, Zim.“  
  
When he leans forward, Zim’s heart skyrockets. A grin takes over the Irken’s little face. He’s so giddy with excitement! He’s never done this before, so he feels a little nervous. Yes, him! The mighty Zim was nervous!  
  
He doesn’t have to bend much to connect his antennae with the professor’s hair. He holds it in between his antennae, and rubs them back and forth. There’s no response from Membrane, not having a real antennae, but Zim enjoys himself regardless. Soft clicking sounds escape the little alien. His legs are practically jelly now, wobbling. It takes all his energy to keep from buckling over. When he pulls away from Membrane, his eyes are fluttering, and body shaking.  
  
"Zim, would you like to see how humans most commonly show affection?” Membrane scoops the alien off his desk. Zim presses his antennae down flat against his head.  
  
“It will surely be inferior to Irken’s affections, but sure.”  
  
Membrane leans in close to Zim, and Zim thinks he’s going to rub heads with him. But before their heads connect, Membrane pulls his lab coat collar down, and presses his lips against Zim’s. The alien freezes, antennae shooting straight up and vibrating, and eyes going wide. Irken rarely kiss.  
  
Membrane moves back, it only lasted a couple seconds. "How was that?“  
  
His little face goes dark green, and he buries himself in Membrane’s arms so the man can’t look at him. "Y-yeah, Zim likes that way, too.”


End file.
